Doctor Who (2005 series)
Doctor Who (TV series; 2005 - present) Male Deaths *Samuel Anderson (Episode 9.11 Dark Water, Ep. 9.12 Death in HeavenResurrected as a Cyberman in Dark Water; killed for good in Death in Heaven) *John Barrowman (Episode 1.13 The Parting of the Ways, Ep. 3.10 Utopia, Ep. 4.13 The Stolen EarthBarrowman's character, Captain Jack, is resurrected by the Bad Wolf entity after his death in "Parting of the Ways". Becomes immortal thereafter; although he can still be "killed", he returns to life soon after. Displays this ability repeatedly in the spin-off series, Torchwood and in the parent series in the episodes listed. A character called the Face of Boe dies in Ep. 3.3 Gridlock and is later suggested to be a future version of Barrowman's character, but is portrayed by an animatronic.) *Mark Benton (Episode 1.01: Rose - Clive) *David Bradley (Episode 7.2 Dinosaurs on a Spaceship) *Dominic Burgess (Episode 1.12 Bad Wolf - Agorax) *Peter Capaldi (Episode 9.11 Heaven Sentrepeatedly killed and resurrected over a period of 4.5 billion years *Matthew Chambers (Episode 3.7: 42) *Christian Cooke (Episode 4.5 The Poison Sky) *Arthur Darvill (Episode 5.09 Cold Blood, Ep. 6.4 The Doctor's Wife, Ep. 7.5 Angels take ManhattanDoes not include numerous fake-out deaths) *Alan David (Episode 1.03: The Unquiet Dead - Gabriel Sneed) *Greg Davies (Episode 9.X: The Husbands of River Song - Hydroflax) *Simon Day (Episode 1.02: The End of the World - Steward) *Shaun Dingwall (Episode 1.08 Father's Day - Pete Tyler) *Christopher Eccleston (Episode 1.13 The Parting of Ways) *Stephen Fry (Episode 12.1 Spyfall part one) *Simon Greenall (Episode 2.10: Love & Monsters - Colin Skinner) *Ian Hanmore (Episode 2.2 Tooth and Claw) *Anthony Stewart Head (Episode 2.03 School Reunion - Mr. Finch) *Derek Jacobi (Episode 3.11 Utopia) *Paterson Joseph (Episode 1.13 The Parting of Ways) *Paul Kasey (various) *Tommy Knight (Episode 4.11 Turn Left) *Dimitri Leonidas (Episode 6.11 The God Complex) *Tobias Menzies (Episode 7.8 Cold War) *Graham Padden (Episode 3.03 Gridlock - Pa) *Simon Pegg (Episode 1.07: The Long Game - The Editor) *Hugh Quarshie (Episode 3.05: Evolution of Daleks - Solomon) *Adam Rayner (Episode 4.07: The Unicorn and the Wasp) *Huw Rhys (Episode 1.03: The Unquiet Dead) *Struan Rodger (Episode 3.03: Gridlock - The Face of Boe) *Matt Smith (Episode 5.07: Amy's Choice, Episode 5.13: The Big Bang, Episode 6.01: The Impossible Astronaut, Episode 6.06: The Almost People, Episode 6.8 Let's Kill Hitler, Episode 6.13: The Wedding of River Song, Special The Time of the Doctor) *Dan Starkey (Episode 6.07 A Good Man Goes to WarLater resurrected) *David Tennant (Episode 3.01: Smith and Jones , Ep. 3.09 Family of Blood, Ep. 4.11 Turn Left, Ep. 4.12 The Stolen Earth, Special The End of Time Pt. 2 - The Doctor) *Danny Webb (Episode 2.09: The Satan Pit - Officer John Maynard Jefferson) *Nigel Whitmey (Episode 1.06: Dalek - Simmons) *Ben Crompton (Episode 8.02: Into The Dalek - Ross) Female Deaths *Freema Agyeman (Episode 2.12 Army of Ghosts, Ep. 4.5 The Poison Sky 2, Ep. 4.11 Turn left) *Adjoa Andoh (Episode 2.01: New Earth) *Beccy Armory (Episode 1.02 The End of the World - Raffalo) *Yasmin Bannerman (Episode 1.02 The End of the World - Jabe) *Frances Barber (Episode 6.13 The Wedding of River Song) *Moya Brady (Episode 2.10: Love & Monsters - Bridget) *Jana Carpenter (Episode 1.06: Dalek - De Maggio) *Morven Christie (Episode 9.04_ Before the Flood - O'Donnell) *Jenna Coleman (Episode 7.1 Asylum of the Daleks, Ep. special The Snowmen, Ep. 9.10 Face the RavenEach death is of a different version of the character Clara Oswald; the death in "Face the Raven" is subsequently delayed by the actions of the Doctor, leaving Clara immortal, for now) *Michelle Collins (Episode 3.7: 42) *Martha Cope (Episode 1.12 Bad Wolf - Controller) *Kathryn Drysdale (Episode 2.10: Love & Monsters - Bliss) *Lindsay Duncan (Special, Waters of Mars) *Sharon Duncan-Brewster (Episode 4.16 The Waters of Mars - Maggie) *Lucy Gaskell (Episode 3.10 Blink) *Karen Gillan (Episode 5.07 Amy's Choice, Ep. 5.12 The Pandorica Opens, Ep. 6.10 The Girl who Waited, Ep. 7.05 Angels take Manhattan) *Michelle Gomez (Episode 10.12 The Doctor Falls) *Helen Griffin (Episode 2.6 The Age of Steel) *Jennifer Hill (Episode 1.03 The Unquiet Dead) *Stephanie Hyam (Episode 10.01 The Pilot) *Jo Joyner (Episode 1.13 The Parting of Ways - Lynda) *Alex Kingston (Episode 4.9 Forest of the Dead) *Maureen Lipman (Episode 2.7 The Idiot’s Lantern) *Pearl Mackie (Episode 10.12 The Doctor Falls) *Anna Maxwell-Martin (Episode 1.7 The Long Game) *Kylie Minogue (Episode 4.0 Voyage of the Damned) *Eve Myles (Episode 1.3 The Unquiet Dead) *Nisha Nayar (Episode 1.13 The Parting of Ways - Female Programmer) *Judy Norman (Episode 3.03 Gridlock - Ma) *Ingrid Oliver (Episode 8.12 Death in Heaven) *Tamzin Outhwaite (Episode 7.13 Nightmare in Silver) *Talulah Riley (Episode 4.08 Silence in the Library) *Diana Rigg (Episode 7.11 The Crimson Horror) *Jenna Russell (Episode 1.13 The Parting of the Ways) *Elisabeth Sladen (Episode 4.11 Turn Left) *Tamzin Outhwaite (7.13 Nightmare In Silver) *Catrin Stewart (Episode 7.13 The Name of the DoctorResurrected) *Zoë Wanamaker (Episode 2.1 New Earth) *Maisie Williams (Episode 4.5 The Girl Who DiedResurrected soon after and made immortal) *Penelope Wilton (Episode 4.12 The Stolen Earth) Gallery Jennacoleman.jpg|Jenna Coleman Karengillan.jpg|Karen Gillan Elisabethsladen.png|Elisabeth Sladen Footnotes Category:TV Series Category:2005 TV series debuts Category:BBC TV series Category:Sci-Fi Category:BBC America TV series Category:Doctor Who series and spin-offs Category:Revival TV series Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:Saturn Award Winners Category:People's Choice Award Nominees Category:Satellite Award Nominees Category:IGN Summer Movie Award Nominees Category:IGN Summer Movie Award Winners Category:Suicide Films